


pulled from the shadows

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [59]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Episode: s01e22 A Land Without Magic, F/F, Love at First Sight, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Jefferson freeing Belle from the hospital, he sends the Savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulled from the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Emma - hospital. Happy Belle Femslash Week!

Emma ran down the dark hospital stairwell, taking the dingy concrete steps two at a time.

“Do you have an appointment?” The stern-looking nurse stood up, but Emma ignored her, running down the hallway—not before swiping the keys off the desk.

_She has to be in here,_ she thought, heart hammering in her chest.  Before Jefferson was captured, he told Emma of a girl locked away in the mental hospital, a girl who could reveal Regina’s true evil.  _I have to find her._

Emma skidded to a halt when she reached the room number Jefferson told her, and she quickly unlocked the door, hearing the nurse’s footsteps down the hallway.  Before she could be caught, she slipped into the room and locked the door behind her.

“Who are you?”  A meek voice came from the far side of the room.

Emma whirled around and her heavy breath caught in her throat.  The girl was small and dark-haired with big blue eyes, her legs pulled up to her chest on the hospital bed.  “Are you Belle?”

The girl nodded, eyes glittering.  “Are you the savior?”

Emma nodded, moving towards the girl.  She looked every inch a princess with her sweet smile and button nose, and Emma was grateful for her, for the chance to findthe beautiful girl.  “Yeah, that’s me.  I’ve come to rescue you.”

Before Emma could say anything else, Belle jumped from the bed and enveloped Emma in a tight, thankful hug.


End file.
